The invention relates to a valve drive arrangement including a camshaft with a cam element axially movably disposed on the camshaft and with an actuation device including a shift element and a cooperating shift gate for axially shifting the cam element disposed on the camshaft.
Valve drive devices, in particular of an internal combustion engine, with an actuation device which has at least one shift element, which is provided to shift at least one cam element by means of a shift gate are known in the art.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve drive arrangement with a relatively small number of actuation structures.